Evolution
by tylermech66
Summary: Through a somewhat random event, the Xcom base and all it's contents are summoned into the world of Nirn. After they had defeated the Uber Ethereal, they are ready, with their commander, to find a new purpose in Tamriel. And of course, evolve themselves like they have always done. Might make it a Mass effect crossover later on...
1. Moving house

...

Inside the Xcom facility, the Commander looked upon his soldiers, he had around fifty or so in all. Mostly Squaddies and the said Squaddies were all equipped in either carapace armor for the Heavys and Assaults, or skeleton armor for the Supports and Snipers. They all had laser weaponry and laser pistols, the Supports geared with double med-kits and the Heavys with respirator implants and nano-fiber vests. The Snipers had double scopes. The Assaults and had a grenade and nano-fiber. The standard color scheme for everyone was black with silver trim.

Then the Commander looked upon the team of his best soldiers, two of them were MEC Troopers in SENTINEL MECs. They were Russian, and brothers. Ivan, the oldest at thirty, had a thick helmet on with his MEC colored in jet black, with red trim. Vlad, twenty six, was wearing a white baseball cap and headphones with mic, showing his strong face. His MEC was painted red with gold trims, inspired by the Ironman movies that he loved.

They both were equipped with Particle Cannons. These two were colonels, like the rest of the Alpha team, and had been completely gene-modded before the operation, and still had the abilities attached to their bodies, but not the arms and legs obviously. They were the jokers and pranksters and kept up the spirits of the team.

Then he looked to the Sniper, she was relatively small, unlike the rest of the team who were rather tall for some reason. She was Japanese and used her plasma sniper rifle with incredible ease. Her armor was an experimental mixture of archangel armor and ghost armor, with specially padded boot soles for silence, the armor was entirely pitch black for nighttime sniping. She was gene-modded completely, like the rest of Alpha team had been.

The Sniper's name was Kim Kaneme, and she was like the little sister of everyone in Xcom, her normally sweet personality to the troops was utterly outshone by her cold analytical personality in combat.

She had bobbed black hair that framed a pretty face, and sharp gold eyes that even had a special extra mod to see in the dark. To her nighttime was like twilight.

Then the two Assaults, they were identical twin girls from France, Sara and Gwen, 19 years old, and they were equipped in white with glowing purple trim psi armor. They were equipped with Alloy-cannons. Both of them had their long golden hair in high ponytails to one side of their heads, Gwen to the left, and Sara to the right. They had glowing intense purple eyes and were both about 6ft 3in tall. They always talked in complete unison or completed each-others' sentences, which was somewhat explained by both of their powerful psionic abilities, they even had a lesser version of mind-meld going between them all the time, they wouldn't survive without each-other very long at all.

They were the psionic powerhouses of the team, and could crush cars flat as easily as someone could crush a bug, though they couldn't do the more precise things like mind control and such. They could even, when combining their powers, destroy entire buildings into dusty rubble.

Then there was the Support Helga Nettermann, she was from Germany and the commander was lucky he spoke most of earth's major languages, with the diversity in his team. Anyway she was in white with silver trim ghost armor, with large red X's on her shoulders, and her light plasma rifle lightened the load on her enough to run to anybody in need unseen with her six improved med-kits easily.

She had brown hair in a bob haircut, covered by her conventional soldier's helmet, with light blue eyes. She was very thin and of average height for a German girl.

Helga had a very unsoldierly doctor's personality and preferred to keep herself busy during missions healing the other soldiers.

Then the team leader Aedeen, she was a Heavy who was almost a staggering 7ft tall! She had long braided blood red hair and reflective green eyes. She came from Scotland.

She had some minor psionic powers with precise control, but nobody could matched the twins' pure psionic might. She wielded a heavy plasma rifle with surprisingly good aim for a Heavy and two plasma pistols on her thighs, with her beloved Blaster-launcher on her back. Her Titan armor was blood-red with forest green Celtic patterns painted on it. She was surprisingly fast in that armor, almost as much as Helga.

Aedeen was probably the most bloodthirsty person in the Xcom project, She was utterly brutal in battle and she seemed to be very sadistic outside of it, loving to scare the squaddies whenever she could, taking delight in it, but she would protect her comrades with anything she had when it came to it.

They also had several completely upgraded SHIVs ready for use, and Firestorms loaded into the base's hangers.

The Skyranger had been upgraded with heavier armor and better jets, after one encounter with a small UFO that had almost shot it down the Commander realized this was needed.

Overall The commander felt that with this very small extremely advanced army, they could easily defend earth from anything.

'Or take over several countries.' Was the thoughts of the Commander, who had been born into poverty and had always rather ambitious. His only problem was that these people, while almost completely loyal to him, were not going to be willing to take over any countries of Earth, except for maybe the twins and Aedeen, and various Squaddies. And even with them, they were not numerous enough to take on entire nations.

The Commander himself was in his military dress uniform, with nano-fiber vest underneath of course, black with gold trim. He was a very tall 6ft 5in 25 years old Native American with a Viking esk nose and had jet Black hair in a long low ponytail, and strange red eyes. He was thin but extremely smart and in good shape, as proven by how he had risen into his current profession. He also was completely gene-modded like his soldiers, but only currently equipped with a custom plasma pistol.

He had even some psionic abilities, with more power than Aedeen but less control, and again the twins probably have surpassed everyone on the planet with their overwhelming power.

He smiled to the team of the best in front of him. They all knew basic English, he only used their native languages when in combat for faster reactions so he spoke.

"Alpha team, I am proud to say we have finally defeated the alien threat, research teams are combing the ruins of the temple ship and we have buried the recovered body of the brave soldier who died to defend you from the explosion. Now you will be compensated and be able to retire, or stay in service until you decide otherwise." Doktor Vahlin, who the Commander had harbored thoughts of romance towards many times, was standing to the side with Dr. Shen, watching as all of the soldiers slammed their fists against their chest in salute, then proclaimed in each of their languages that they would stay, to defend earth from whatever force that may threaten it again. The Commander smiled and saluted in the same way, the salute was somehow created throughout the campaign and stuck, he liked it.

Then he dismissed everyone back to their posts. After that the commander walked to Doktor Vahlin, and smiled.

"Well, now that this whole mess is over, how abo-" His request was interrupted by alarms blaring, signaling something was happening right outside the base. He ran to the command hub and looked at the screens and holograms, seeing massive seismic activity partially damaging the outer rooms of the base.

Colonel Bradford ran up to him in haste.

"Sir! There are anomalies all over the area crumbling the ground around the base in a giant circle, it is targeting us specifically! I don't know what is happening, but we better brace ourselves!" The commander nodded and grabbed the railing like so many times before, but this time he watched as the cameras outside showed the ground sinking in, then the whole base shuddered and they felt some type of energy pass through them all, then the view changed after much static, showing the land outside the circle was snowy tundra while the inside was still desert.

The commander looked on in shock.

"That's impossible, how could this whole base be moved!" He just kept on looking in shock while the techs and researchers reported that they had no contact with any satellites at all, but the relays were working perfectly.

"How is that possible?" Then he spotted something in the night sky as the camera whirred about, he felt shock to his very core as he saw, instead of the familiar pale white orb, TWO moons. One a giant red, and the other silvery and much smaller. Then he stuttered out his reaction.

"But, how is this-" He stopped himself, being repetitive wasn't going to help them figure anything out, luckily they still had some extra satellites from a personal mathematical error of his, having ordered more than needed, with nine in storage. He ordered that they get them rigged to the Firestorms and prepare for launch after the area was secured. Then the man looked at the screen again in worry.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>The Aedra and Deadra looking into the world were curious of this new thing that had come to their little experimental world, they decided to not interfere with the dimensional transfer that had occurred because, well, they were, quite frankly, getting bored with the low technology of Nirn, it was time for things to step up.<p>

Although, Akatosh DID utterly disintegrate the stupid, but powerful, conjurer who had managed to botch up the ritual to summon a Dremora so spectacularly, he was going to die from channeling so much energy from the Leylines anyways, he just wanted to kill the man, he never got to do things like that!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you peoples like the idea, I certainly do. If ye know me you should somewhat be able to predict what Xcom will do now in this land magic and fantasy, bring science into the equation of course! That Ebony and others look promising :)<strong>

**And yes, I have gotten rid of that stupid thing that MEC troopers cant have gene-mods, it doesn't give them much of an advantage anyways.**

**Don't own Xcom or Ironman, or The Elder Scrolls, if I owned the games I would have added a height customizer :)**


	2. Intel gathering

**Don't own anything!**

**Hey, what do you guys think of making this a mass effect crossover eventually? It would help for later story a lot!**

**Sorry for the long wait, enough with my jabbering, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>The commander sent out the alpha team to secure the area while the squaddies protected the entrances to the facility. Aelita reported that there wasn't anything in the immediate area. The commander then ordered that the firestorms loaded their payloads and get into geostational orbit above them.<p>

The launch happened without ceremony as the firestorm ascended above the reaches of the atmosphere. The pilots sent back images of the land below them, showing that they were on some kind of supercontinent and that there appeared to be civilization as they could see faint lights on the surface, mostly centered on a circle in the middle of a giant lake towards the center of the continent. What worried the commander though was the giant greyed out island devoid of green to the north east, it was far enough away to not be an immediate concern though, but close enough to travel by foot.

After they had set up all the satellites, with several in low polar orbit and low equatorial, with one in geostational above the base, they started to map the surface.

Then the commander looked about the base, repairs were underway as the nervous technicians patched up the outer facilities. He then decided that instead of sitting on their asses they might as well investigate the lights on the planet, starting with the largest one.

The satellites zoomed in, showing some kind of large circular themed city, the large shadows of skyscrapers could only be seen from one tower in the center though, showing that wherever they were, was probably not that advanced. The commander then ordered a covert mission to commence. The person he usually sent to do the job walked out of the facility to travel to the nearest city, and observe.

The covert operative was an American man who had brown hair and brown eyes, he had the normal cloths for covert operative and a plasma pistol in a metal case. Just in case Dr. Vahlen was right in her dimensional jump theory and the life-forms here were humans, he would try and mingle, but if they were not or they did not speak the languages he knew, he would return immediately. Now the Commander looked to the supplies they had stored in the facility, the records showed that they had enough to last a couple months, but he resolved that they get a stable source of food soon, even if they had to farm it themselves.

The Commander was interrupted by his musings when Dr. Vahlen walked in with her trusty touchpad in hand.

"Commander Alexander? Vhat were you about to ask me earlier, before all zis happened?" The now named Alexander paled and coughed a little into his hand.

"Ah, nothing, don't worry about it Ross, we have more important things to worry about right now." It hurt him to say such, but they did need to focus on surviving without help from the world's governments for now, until the situation stabilized, he's have to put his feelings on hold. Ross Vahlen nodded and walked away, then said over her shoulder.

"I vould have said yes." Alexander almost fell over, but composed himself and went back to his checks on the facility, but now he just kept thinking back to what she said.

* * *

><p>Covert Op Sergeant Brian Hoff was looking into what appeared to be a Viking era village with binoculars, the human peoples filling up the small village definitely fit the description, but what surprised him was the other races.<p>

Elves and animal people, who he knew that Dr. Vahlen would love to dissect these and figure out their secrets. He had stalked a wood cutter who was traveling out into the forest to chop down a tree or something, then knocked him out and stole his clothes, then walked into the village and tried to listen for rumors like he was accustomed to. Although he was surprised when they were speaking a strange dialect of English with some Japanese, Scandinavian, and Latin thrown in. Though it was understandable if he listened well, as he knew all of these languages.

He declined to speak much, knowing that if he did he would draw much attention with his "strange" accent. Although when he saw the man from before he was about to try and go back out of the village, but the man just walked in in his loincloth without flinching and got into his house, while the women in the village started gossiping, though in a much more direct method than he was used to in America, and the men laughed their asses off, he had to respect the man for that kind of bravery though.

Brian was happy that the man did not notice him before he was knocked out, then he went back to his job of learning everything he could, using the excuse that he wasn't from around here. Which brought some suspicion but they just assumed he was some foreign "Imperial" and the barkeep told him the basic information when asked.

* * *

><p>After a week Brian returned to base, and told the commander everything he knew, in the direct and informative way that Alexander liked.<p>

"Commander sir, from my gatherings I have found out most common knowledge. The world we are on is called Nirn, the continent Tamriel. Surrounding ones I do not know much of but the one to the north is Atmora, with the one to the east called Akavir. The nation we are in is simply called the Empire, and we are in the province of Skyrim, with Highrock to the west and Cyrodiil to the south being the rest of the empire. It used to control the entire continent but the Summerset isles and the, uh, elves controlling it seceded and unified with Valenwood to become some kind of reformed dominion. Other than that is Morrowind, which most of was destroyed by the eruption of a super volcano called Red Mountain, which triggered an invasion of the lizard people of the southern Blackmarsh who had seceded too, and now control almost everything not of the desecrated island.

"One country called Elsweir is a vassal state of the Dominion. Other than that there is currently a sort of peace, more like scaled down cold war, going on between the empire and the Dominion, because they both signed some peace treaty which forces the Empire to Ban Talos worship, who is one of the Nine 'Good' gods of this place's major religion. This caused a rebellion in Skyrim and the rebels, called the Stormcloaks, now have almost half of Skyrim, the hold of Whiterun declaring itself neutral even though it still technically belongs to the Empire." He caught his breath and then told the commander of the races.

"There is currently nine accepted 'races' in Skyrim that are sentient. Don't know if that is the proper term but I'll go with it. There is the Imperials, sort of like Romans, the Nords, inhabitants of this province and like Vikings, Redguards, which are sort of like north east Africans, those are the humans.

"Then there is the 'Mer' which is a group of different kinds of elves, one race of them is kind of like how we are one species of the primates, anyway, the Mer are divided into four who are not extinct. There are the Altmer, or high elf, the Dunmer, or dark elf, The Bosmer, or wood elf, and the Orsimer, or the Orcs.

"Then there is the beast folk as people call them, they consist of the Khajiit, kind of like humanoid lynx's, there is supposed to be many different subspecies of them but only one of the subspecies that have been seen to go outside of Elsweir. Then the Argonians, humanoid lizards who can breath underwater, actually, I think they are more like amphibians.

"That is all I have Commander at this time, oh wait." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a parchment with a ink-drawn map on it.

"This is a map of Skyrim, we are in the Jerall mountains directly south of the largest mountain on the continent, the 'Throat of the World'." Alexander nodded and thanked him and let him go to the barracks for some rest, then mused over the majority of the information. The map was surprisingly accurate, according to the satellite imaging they had so far.

After all the information sunk in Alexander ordered that the main entrance to the facility be disguised as a large cave entrance, and that the air craft chutes be made to look more natural. Staying hidden seemed to be important for now.

After a couple days they finished, Alexander was surprised when he saw a crudely armored group approach the cave entrance through the system of cameras built into the cave pathway to the entrance. the audio recording picked up their voices.

"Hey, this looks like a good place to stay for the night, maybe we can make it a base." Alex ordered that Alpha team tell them to leave if they traveled further in, but if they resisted they were authorized to fight if necessary.

Aedeen happily walked up to the cave entrance on the industrial ramp and met the bandits just as they found that this cave wasn't exactly a cave, thye were amazed just by the lighting that activated as they walked in, watching as the giant gear shaped door rolled to the side to reveal a group of armored humans. (Imagine a Vault door from Fallout.)

"Oy, whats goin' on 'ere?" Then a really tall woman approached them from further in dressed in strange armor that looked strong, and spoke in an even stranger accent than Brian was to the villagers.

"I would suggest ye leave, none of us would want something to happen to ye." Yes, Aedeen was baiting them, she wanted any excuse to have some fun, and these three hapless bandits would be great for it. And the fact that two of them were a Dunmer and Orc respectivly would make it profitable in research.

The leader, a large burly Orc, snarled slightly up at her, she was that tall.

"Why should we take any orders from you? Their is three of us and only one of you." Aedeen smirked asw the rest of the team ca e out from the brightly ligt halls wielding their advanced weaponry, which the Orc did not seem to recognize as weapons

"So what?! You 'ave no weapons. Boys! Get 'em!" the bandits let out war cries, not even realizing that that they were armed, which instigated Alpha team to pepper them with plasma, instantly killing the dunmer and human, but the Orc survived with a grunt of pain and looked upon the guns with disgust while healing his wound with some basic restoration magic that he had picked up.

"So, mages eh? Those strange staffs wont protect you from me!" He then swung his large bronze looking two handed sword at Aedeen, who had sim ply blocked it with her forarm, but was surprised with it cut threw a small omount of the outer layers. she quickly knocked the orc out, and lifted himonto her shoulder in a fireman's lift easily while dragging the other two corpses byt their clothes.

* * *

><p>Doktor Vahlen had been overjoyed by the surprise victim- I mean, enemy test subjects for her to study, and a live one too! Though she seemed a bit disconcerted when Aedeen described what appeared to be "Magic" Although Vahlen assured the interested Soldier that there was some kind of rational explanation. The violent girl just shrugged at her then gave the two-handed sword, which she had taken from the orc, in one hand to Dr. Shen, telling of how it had managed to cut several layers of her Titan armor. He seemed delighted and turned to the commander.<p>

"If we can find more of this strange metal, then maybe we can upgrade our equipment even more. As you know, we have figured out how to make the alien alloys even though we do not have some of the ingredients, and we know some of their metallurgy techniques now. If this weapon can be this strong with just the obviously primitive technologies of this planet, then imagine with the technology of aliens and Xcom!" Alex smiled, at least these two and Alpha team was taking this little vacation in stride, the majority of the Squaddies had been weirded out but held themselves together, and the researchers and engineers were dipped in various degrees of panic, shock, and disorientation.

Although, things were starting to calm down now. Though they all seemed to be looking to him for guidance and Alex liked the new sense of control over the facility.

He shook his head and looked to the cameras, which had been placed secretly along the cliff-side. He watched the workers put the final touches to the area, making it look as natural as possible so they could stay hidden for now, the rocky terrain in front of the cliff that they were in eventually shifted into greenery.

Alex then walked away from the monitors and to his personal quarters in the facility, ready to sleep for tonight, and then go over the issues of "First contact" later.

* * *

><p>After another week, in which Alex had sent out several other covert ops, he learned more of the history and things that everyone supposedly knew.<p>

The confirmed existence of this so called "Magic" had the scientists getting ready to dissect the natives to try and find some logic in it, but Alex decided to wait until they came across some bandits, people who wouldn't be missed. They had already started on the Dunmer, though the Orc was being put through tests to figure out his physiology, then they would kill him and dissect him too.

And after all this time, the Commander also learned of the mysterious disappearance of these so called "Dwemers", they interested him when his agents told him of how they might be the most technologically superior race on the planet before them, and that they lived underground, already in some kind of industrial age with magic thrown into the mix.

Alex thought of disguising themselves as these Dwemer to introduce themselves into this primitive world, but he realized that their story wouldn't hold up very well in front of experts, so he decided to say that they came from beyond the shores of Tamriel, as good a backstory as any, but only if they were forced to reveal themselves to the world.

Actually, now that he thought about it, many elves had, from the history books that had been translated (They are after all mostly in English, just with weird alphabet) taken up slavery of humans. The commander guessed that they could proclaim themselves to be a hidden enclave of some of the first human slaves on Tamriel, and that the Xcom facility was made from stolen technology of the Dwemer. Yes, that could work.

After that Alex looked over his plans of creating a city-state. Yes it would be a good start for his beginning plans. But they would have to stay in the relatively unclaimed parts of the Jerall mountains. But everyone in the base had gotten used to the underground life, but Alex wondered how an entire race of elves had shifted to living underground, maybe something like their situation now.

Alex shook his head, he was getting sidetracked. He looked at the construction teams and smiled.

"Well, it seems we are stuck here, but do not worry, I have established plans for a City-state made entirely of us earthlings, we will be independent, and the first couple of months will be hard, but now that I've said this, will you still stay with me, in this new life and frontier, not of earth?" He saw that many of them were reluctant, but every one of them nodded, it seems that like most humans, these people wanted to stick to what they knew, and that is Xcom, not some primitive civilization that likely would kill them for asking too many questions.

"Ok then, since the barracks and service barracks are the only places we have right now, we should get started with excavating new homes. It will be easier to live underground, with the natural insulation from the bitter cold above. We will begin construction of the Xcom apartments now, for lack of a better name." Yes, he had plans. But what to call this new City-state? He would have to think on it.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done! Hope you like it and don't throw vegetables at me, I dun like veggies!<strong>

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, school drains your soul. Also, when you review please volunteer some names for this city state, I'm never really all that good with things like that.**


End file.
